Mari's Day
by GeekRyuu
Summary: The title basically says it all. It's kinda sappy. If you like sappy, keep reading!


****

Mari's Day

By: Ryuu (karma_aster@yahoo.com)

****

Rating: PG

****

Summary: Look at the title. It's a bit sappy. Do you like that sort of thing? Then read on!

****

Disclaimer: Gargoyles is the property of Disney/Buena Vista pictures. Any profits accrued from their characters legally belong to them. I just took their characters out for a little spin and promise to put them back neatly when I'm done. I will gladly accept feedback, chocolate, or marriage proposals from Tobey McGuire in lieu of monetary profit. Mari, Wyvern, and Robbie are my characters. If, for some miraculous reason, you actually like them enough to want to use them in your own fic, drop me an email and ask. We'll work something out.

****

Feedback & Distribution: The address is above. Flames will be printed out and laughed at by my friends and I, compliments will make me smile, and constructive criticism (good OR bad) will make me dance for joy. Either way, you win! If you'd like to archive this, you can also send me an email at the same place. I'm more than likely to say yes, but I'd appreciate if you'd ask anyway. It makes me feel important!

****

Random Notes & Such: This one was the result of a fic-writing challenge on the ever-talented Norcumi's forum, The Realm of the Creativity Daemons (http://pub40.ezboard.com/brealmofthecreativitydaemons). It doesn't fit into my fic-verse quite yet, but it will! In the meantime, I thought it was just too darn cute not to publish. Thanks to Norcumi and Morning Cereal (as per usual…_what_ would I do without those two?) and the other happily insane posters. This one is dedicated to you lot!

****

"Sala-gadoola-menchicka-boo-la…Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo! Put 'em together and what have you got? Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo!"

Mariana Wyverie stifled a small groan and leaned her head against the glass of the subway car's window. They had been stalled for close to an hour now, and if it went on much longer, she might be tempted to forget Wiccan ethics and cause some serious damage. _"An it harm none" be hanged!_

She looked blearily over at the five-year-old girl seated across from her who was singing happily, if tunelessly, to herself.

"Sala-gadoola-menchicka-boo-la…Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo! It'll do magic, believe it or not! Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo!"

_Funny…I used to _like_ Cinderella_, Mari thought. The child's mother was no help. She was absorbed in a bodice-ripper, grochery store romance novel, occasionally glancing over at her precious offspring with a "my child is so _clever_!" smile on her face.

_Lord and Lady…please, if I don't get out of here soon, I am going to go off the deep end, I swear!_ Mari turned back to the window, trying to tune out what was going on around her. The conductor had come over the intercom about thirty minutes ago with the announcement that a major car accident had blocked the station and the Metro Transit Authority thanked its patrons for their continued patience as the trains were diverted. They were asked to please remain calm and have a nice day.

So, thirty minutes later, Mari was still trapped on this train with a bunch of sweaty, angry New Yorkers and the pint-sized Disney diva. She was starting to understand where serial killers got their start. 

"Now sala-gadoola means menchicka booleroo. But the thinga-ma-bob that does the job is bibbidi-bobbidi-boo!"

_Couldn't she pick another song at least?_ Mari thought irritably. _No self-respecting magic-user would actually babble gibberish like that!_ She sighed and thought wistfully, _Gods, I want to get home. _She reached up and touched her throbbing temples._ Maybe Brooklyn will even come over tonight. Oh gods, I want to be home now…_

"Sala-gadoola-menchicka-boo-la…bibbidi-bobbidi-boo-"

There was a warning rumble before the train jolted forward down the track. The passengers looked around in momentary surprise before letting out a ragged cheer. The little girl gave a startled squeak and cried out, "Mommy! I did magic!"

Mari rolled her eyes and let out an exasperated sigh. _Urge to kill…rising._

***

"Hello?"  
"Robbie? It's me." Mari sat down on her couch with the phone receiver cradled between her ear and shoulder. "You wanted me to call you sometime, remember?" She reached over and scratched Wyvern between the ears. "I didn't interrupt anything important, did I?"

"Nah. I was just catching on my ironing."  
Mari chuckled. "Ironing? You? Well, you _have_ gone domestic, brother mine!"

"Yeah." Robbie laughed. "So, how's it going, little sis? Still enjoying the city?"

Mari smiled. "Stuff here in the land of Ninja Turtles and Spiderman is going just fine. How about you?"

"Oh, Boston is about as exciting as it ever is," Robbie replied.

"What about that new girl you're dating? Gwen, I believe the name was? She not keeping things exciting enough for you?" Mari said, teasingly.

She could easily envision Robbie's wide grin as he answered, "Gwen is probably the best thing about Boston."

"Glad to hear it," Mari answered. "She seems like a good one. I'll have to drop by and meet her sometime."

"Or we could come visit you?" Robbie suggested.

"Sure!" Mari said, quickly adding, "Oh, but call first, okay?"

"Okay." Robbie laughed again. "Worried that we might interrupt a hot date?"

Mari bit back a sudden, startled laugh. _How does he _do_ that_? "Um…possibly?" she said, in a slightly choked voice.

"Well, well, well! Wha-" Robbie paused. "Gee, it smells like something's burn-OH MY GOD!"

There was a loud thunk and the sound of Robbie yelling something as he moved away from the receiver. Various thudding and crashing noises faintly reached the phone.

"Uh…Robbie?" Mari asked. She waited a few moments, growing more and more freaked out. "Robbie? Are you okay?"

After what seemed like an eternity, Robbie's voice came back on the line. "Sis?"

"Robbie! What the hell happened?"

"Um…" Robbie paused. "You're never going to believe this, but my pants were on fire."

Mari blinked. "Your…pants," she said, carefully.

"Yeah," he said. "I kind of left the iron on top of them and, well…the inevitable happened."

Mari shook her head in disbelief. "Only you, Robbie. Only you."

He snorted. "Well how else could I top my previous domestic pinnacle of burning Jell-O?" 

She burst into laughter. "Again, Robbie," she said, when she'd slowed down enough to speak coherently, "only you!"

"Listen, I hate to cut this short, Sis, but since my apartment is full of smoke now-"

"I hear you," she said with a nod. "I'll talk to you later, Robbie."

"Bye, Sis. Love you."

"Love you too, bro." Mari gently replaced the receiver on the phone.

Wyvern cocked her head. _You have, without a doubt, got the strangest family I have ever encountered._

Mari's left eyebrow arched. "Look who's talking," she retorted.

_Hey, it's _your _family_, Wyvern answered with a feline grin. _I'm just your cat._

The witch rolled her eyes and got up, stretching luxuriously. "No way I'm getting suckered into an argument with you after the day I've had, you-" Mari groaned. "Oh no!"

_What is it_? 

"I've still got that song stuck in my head," Mari rubbed her temples. "Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo, over and over and over!"

_So…try to get another song stuck in there?_ Wyvern suggested.

"Hmm…not a bad idea," Mari answered as she reached over to flip on the radio. The sounds of a classic rock station drifted out.

__

Wait…this means you're going to sing, doesn't it? Wyvern asked, looking horrified.  
"Very possibly!" Mari said, with a bright smile.

__

Oh no…

***
    
    	Brooklyn backwinged to land on Mari's balcony, and stifled a laugh as the noises in her apartment met his ears faintly.

_She's singing again…I wonder what Wyvern did to make her mad this time?_

"I hope you don't mind…I hope you don't mind that I put down in words…How wonderful life is while you're in the world!" Mari sang, exuberantly and loudly. 

Brooklyn shook his head, a small smile playing over his face. _Wow…she really, _really_ couldn't carry a tune if her life depended on it, could she?_

He knocked gently on the sliding door. The curtains moved aside to reveal Mari looking up at him. She unlocked the door and pulled it open.

"Mari, I love you, but you are one horrible singer."

"I know." She winked. "Wyv's already gone into hiding under the bed. " She reached up and kissed his cheek. "I was hoping you'd come over tonight."

Brooklyn grinned and pulled her into an embrace, wrapping his wings around her. "I'm always happy to grant that wish."

"Mmm…" Mari rested her head against his shoulder and smiled. "I'll take you over a genie any day." She noticed the small package tucked under his arm. "What's that?"

"Guess," he answered, playfully tweaking her nose.

"_Guess_?" she said loftily. "I don't guess. I think. I ponder. I deduce. Then I decide. But I never guess."

It sounded like she was quoting something. Brooklyn frowned thoughtfully. "What's that from? It seems so familiar."

"Oh, it's from The Princess Bride."

"Huh…you'd think with all the times I've seen that with Broadway and Lex, I'd remember all those quotes."

"It's the book, actually," she answered, her eyes twinkling.

"There was a book?"

She nodded and laughed. "Yes. Now what's in the box?"

"Well, it just so happens to be for you." Brooklyn stepped back and handed her the package before reaching over and gently ruffling her hair. "Call it an unbirthday present."   
"For me? Well, thank you, kind sir!"

Brooklyn rolled his eyes. "So, are you going to open it or not?"  
"Since you ask so graciously…" she gestured to the couch. "And won't you have a seat?"

The pair walked over and settled in, Brooklyn putting an arm around Mari's shoulders and watching as she unwrapped the paper from around the box. She flipped the lid up, brushed the tissue paper aside and uttered a soft gasp. 

"You like it?" he asked.

"Brooklyn, it's…" she gave a short laugh and lifted the plush gargoyle from the box. "It's adorable! Where did you find it?"

He carefully ran his talons through her long hair. "You'd be amazed what you can find online these days." He grinned and moved a little closer to her. "I figured you wouldn't mind having a gargoyle you could hug during the day."

Mari cuddled against his side with a contented sigh. "It's not nearly as good as hugging you, though."

Brooklyn's grin widened. "Well, then, I'd suggest we make the most of our evening." He tenderly touched her cheek. "Wouldn't you agree?"

She simply snuggled closer and let out another small sigh. "There's no place like home."

***

****

The challenge!

Write a fic containing at least five elements from the following list:

1) a car accident

2) a quote from a sacred text other than the Bible.

3) an Elton John song

4) a stuffed animal

5) an eighties animated icon or series

6) a quote from the Princess Bride(other than, "Hello, my name is Inigo Montoya, you killed my father, prepare to die." Be creative!)

7) a song from a Disney movie

8) a comic-book superhero

9) burning pants

10) a kiss on the cheek


End file.
